


with your hand in mine

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, you can't spell wenrene without very sof handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Joohyun and Seungwan, and the intricacies of handholding.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 31





	with your hand in mine

It’s a touch of comfort.  
  


With fingers intertwined, making it difficult to lose each other in a crowd of idols.  
  


A touch of reassurance.  
  


Because even in this huge, noisy crowd, sometimes it’s easier to feel like they’re all alone.  
  


Joohyun searches for her hand, like a magnet to metal, and it never takes long for Seungwan to find hers, too. It’s a shot of warmth to her system, but the world doesn’t spin on its axis the other way; the floor doesn’t feel like it’s caving beneath her feet. In fact, she regains her balance; the ground feels steadier.  
  


How can an action so small feel so right?  
  


And when the crowd dissipates, when she can breathe normally again with just her members by her side, Joohyun holds Seungwan’s hand even tighter against hers, afraid she will think of it as a cue to let go.  
  


But Joohyun sometimes forgets how Seungwan has always been able to read her, like her heart is caged in the most transparent glass. The slight turn of Seungwan’s head, the bright smile on her face as she adjusts their hands to make the hold more secure.  
  


It’s also a touch of compassion, the way the same hand lifts her chin up when she won’t meet Seungwan’s eyes, when she’s beginning to feel like anywhere else feels better than here. And when Joohyun finally obliges to look up, resigned more than anything else, the sincerity she’s met with makes her still. Seungwan’s hand moves to her cheek, the pads of her fingers brushing against the skin gently.  
  


“You’re amazing, and kind,” Seungwan tells her softly, “and you’ve always been there when I needed you, so let me do the same.”  
  


Seungwan’s hand falls away when Joohyun doesn’t respond, too stunned to speak, but Joohyun catches it and places it on top of her own heart, the heart that feels like it’s beating its way out of her chest. Because only now does Joohyun realize that when it’s with Seungwan, it has always been a touch of love.  
  


The sincerity in Seungwan’s eyes turns to surprise, then wonder, and then a boatload of confusion that makes Joohyun laugh, when all she’s done recently is frown. Because it’s _so_ clear now. It’s clear and good and _right._  
  


“Unnie–”  
  


Joohyun cuts Seungwan off with an embrace, their hands enclosed between them in this hallowed space of theirs, where realizations taper off to effortless acceptance.  
  


“You’re amazing, and kind,” Joohyun echoes off with a smile she hopes Seungwan can hear with her words, “and I love you.” She breathes in deeply against Seungwan’s shoulder, prepared for anything the other girl would respond with to her reckless declaration.  
  


Joohyun sighs with relief when Seungwan moves the arm between them to wrap it around her back, tightening the hug. She gets an “I love you too,” branded against her skin, with lips pressed to her neck—a touch of promise. And Joohyun can’t wait to find out what it stands for.

**Author's Note:**

> it's wenrene day and i was like... c'mon. let's write something, brain!! i'm an hour too late here but it's still wenrene day somewhere :D i hope this shortie was okay! thank you for reading.


End file.
